<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Long Enough to Be an Idiot by Onnoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776754">Living Long Enough to Be an Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff'>Onnoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8: Superheroes/Superpowers au</p><p>Hakuba Saguru was an investigative journalist. Kuroba Kaito was a world renowned stage magician. </p><p>(Can I make it anymore obvious?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living Long Enough to Be an Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Saguru knows who Kuroba Kaito was. Of course he does, how could he not? One of the most renowned stage magicians in the world, so well-renowned that announcements of his world tour sometimes takes precedence over current issues. So well-renowned that he got sent to do one-on-one interviews with the man whenever a tour gets announced. You know, instead of his usual assignments to cover takedowns of major crime organizations, uncover a high ranking government official’s embezzlement scheme, or reporting on a supervillain's latest crazy plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    At first he was annoyed to get assigned with a fluff piece. As one of their best investigative journalists </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> a proven track record, he didn’t understand why he was suddenly getting tasked with said interview? Saguru was sure someone in entertainment would have appreciated the opportunity more that he did, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they were jealous that he was given this assignment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Nevertheless, he did his research, dug up everything he could on Kuroba Kaito that was readily available and things that were not so readily available, and prepared questions for the interview. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The magician was charming and genial overall. As expected of someone in entertainment. Instead of starting with easy questions to ease Kuroba-san into the interview, he chose to bring up answers of frequently asked questions that the magician has previously given in other interviews to lead them into the actual questions he wanted to ask. If Saguru knew anything about entertainers being interviewed, he knew that they got asked the same basic questions over and over. While that wasn’t exactly bad practice exactly, he often found himself getting bored of watching those interviews. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    So he simply provided the necessary information that should be present in this interview while asking the questions he actually wanted to ask. Kuroba-san seemed surprised by his methods at some questions, while looking impressed at others. Sometimes even asking him how he knew about the fact that he was mentioning. As if it wasn’t Saguru’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find out. Not that he said anything to that effect to the magician. He simply laughed politely in response, knowing that an actual answer wasn’t expected of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He was the interviewer after all, not the interviewee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As expected, the interview went well enough. This wasn’t to say that Saguru was cocky about his skills. Just that he was aware of his skill level, and he should </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he was competent enough in interviews and normal conversations to hold a decent and entertaining interview. Kuroba-san seemed to have a good time as well, even laughing with Saguru at some of the questions he asked. The smile that the magician gave him as Saguru and their crew left felt more genuine than the polite smile he received them with at the beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With that done, Saguru simply went back to what he loved doing. Never really thinking about that interview again. At least, until his boss called him over and asked him to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> interview with the magician. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    At this point, he was thoroughly confused as to why </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was being chosen to interview the magician. This was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertainment</span>
  </em>
  <span> piece. It wasn’t that it was unworthy of his time. But it wasn’t exactly something Saguru was interested in doing, and he had thought that he’d build a good enough reputation to allow him the luxury of choosing. It wasn’t his expertise. It feels bad to take away such an interesting opportunity from the entertainment section. He argued as such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Until his boss showed him the ratings and views his interview garnered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    And. Well. He wasn’t stupid enough to argue with the result. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    And so, from then on, every time his publication needed an interview with Kuroba Kaito, he would be sent to interview him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was only expected that Saguru started to see Kuroba-san as an acquaintance. He’s sure Kuroba-san thought similarly as he did as well, considering how comfortable they are around each other. How they often hold conversations and ask each other what was going on in their personal lives, knowing that these things won’t be part of the interview. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    So yes, he’d like to think that he knew Kuroba Kaito quite well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Perhaps as well as his other assignment, the White Phantom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    You’d think that with a name like that, Saguru was talking about a supervillain. But no, Saguru was talking about one of the most interesting superheroes of their time, one that seemed to be based in their city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Seemingly dressed in all white, at least that’s what they all thought White Phantom wore considering that they appeared as a white shape in all photographic evidence. The hero was absolutely impossible to capture on film, to track, to find. They don’t seem to stay behind after the fight is over, simply leaving their opponents in a neatly wrapped present just for the authorities to take care of. It was impossible to get any eye witness, any interviews with anyone who could have seen them. Like their title, they were just like a phantom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Saguru often wondered why someone who was helping them was acting like they had something to hide, then he remembered the other superheroes out there. With their secret identities and everything, and figured that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was probably the reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for the fucking reason to be the fact that the White Phantom didn’t have </span>
  <b>
    <em>a fucking superpower</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are you okay?” Said the stupid, non-powered idiot of a man who came rushing to Saguru’s side when the aftershock of today’s supervillain’s attack reached the spot he was taking cover in. The idiot sounded winded, probably because he was injured from fucking falling debris when he used himself as a fucking meat shield to protect Saguru </span>
  <b>
    <em>like a fucking idiot</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Saguru took a deep breath to steady himself in an attempt to calm down and not blow up with the kind, caring idiot that asked him that question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I am, thank you for asking.” He said in a perfectly polite tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Phantom smiled reassuringly at him. What a fucking ass. There was nothing reassuring about some non-powered idiot letting pieces of a building fall on his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay, good. Just hold on okay? I’ll get you out of here,” the Phantom said in what was probably a reassuring tone. Probably one that he uses on a regular basis on civilians that he saves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Saguru might be a civilian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    But he was not in need of fucking reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Saguru smiled back at the hero. Whose smile slowly changed from reassuring to confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He was probably slipping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Saguru closed his eyes and smiled harder. As if he could politely smile his way out of people finding out that he was absolutely fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh I wasn’t in trouble or worried in the first place. You don’t have to trouble yourself with that White Phantom.” He replied. Perfectly polite. Because he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Um.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I think it would be best if you remove yourself from the fight, don’t you think? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> quite injured after all from that stupid move you did.” Saguru continued, politely explaining the situation to the White Phantom, as it seemed like the hero might be suffering from a concussion from how confused he sounded. Probably because of the, oh, you know </span>
  <b>
    <em>the fucking falling debris that he let fall on his body</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What? Wait, I can’t do that! I need to get you to a safer location.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    God, he sounded so earnest it was just pissing Saguru off even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Saguru thinks he felt his entire face twitched, and he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay, fine,” he said. Because he was. He would’ve been even if this fool didn’t </span>
  <b>
    <em>use himself as a meat shield</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    White Phantom shuffled slightly from where he was above Saguru, but not by much. It wasn’t like there was that much space for the hero to move freely without rubbing his entire body against Saguru’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It seemed that Saguru had made the hero feel awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Well tough fucking shit, he’ll just have to deal with it because Saguru was quite done with the idiocy of this whole situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “A safer location, you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Whoops, Saguru was pretty sure he’d let some hints of irritation through with the tone he spoke with just now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The White Phantom definitely was feeling awkward for certain, as he was no longer smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Saguru let the energy wrapped itself around him and White Phantom, isolating them from everything else, before expanding it outwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Then, he pushed White Phantom off of him, and got up to stand. He looked back down to where the hero was, suddenly noticing the tuft of black hair that was poking out from the back of whatever was covering his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    And a little mole on the back of his ear, also poking out of the head covering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The same mole, in the same spot, as the one Kuroba-san had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    One that he noticed when Kuroba-san slipped and Saguru helped him steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Suddenly Saguru understood all the “abilities” White Phantom has, as his brain matched those, to the magic tricks he had seen in Kuroba-san’s shows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It turned out, Saguru was a fucking idiot too, considering how long it took to realize it was the same fucking tricks performed by the same fucking person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You have powers?!” Kuroba Kaito yelled, the sound echoing slightly in the pocket dimension Saguru brought them into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Oh well, at least he wasn’t the only idiot here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>